Red Hood
by Werevamp666
Summary: Murders have been happening a lot more in Arendelle and it's up to Homicide detectives Anna and Kristoff To find out who's behind it. But will they find more then they expected and will they be able to handle the truth that comes crashing around them. (modern AU,) (Will be Elsanna in future chapters).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The skies were clear. The sun was just rising in the sky. It was a hot summers day in the middle of July. The flashing red and blue lights could be seen from the distance. The police were all along the street moving people back, while putting up yellow tape. I the middle of the yellow tape squire there was a white tent with police officers entering and exiting. Inside the tent there was a young woman lying on the floor. An officer was kneeling down beside her with a camera, taking pictures of the scene. After the pictures of the scene were taken he nodded towards another officer, to which the other officer nodded then covered the body with a sheet.

In a black Crown Victoria, Two detective sat inside. Sitting behind the wheel was Kristoff Jones, a 25 year old man with short blonde hair and light brown eyes, His muscular body barely showing though his freshly pressed suit with a red tie. His partner Anna Summer was sitting next to him, she's a 22 year old with teal eyes and mid back red hair which was braided then placed into a bun. She was wearing a tight dress which was purple up the top but faded to black at the bottom.

"God! Why is it so bloody hot in this car? Can't you turn the AC on?" Anna complained while waving sheets of paper in front of her face.

Kristoff laughed "No chance of that! The god damn thing broke last week! Trust Arendelle to get the biggest heat wave it has ever gotten while my AC is out." Looking out the front Kristoff and Anna could see the heat rising from the ground. Slowing down Kristoff Pulled the car into a gap a couple of feet away fro the yellow tape, There was a huge crowd gathering around the tape. Doing their best to look around and past the crowd Kristoff and Anna saw several officers talking to on lookers and forensics.

Two officers were standing by the yellow crime scene tape, One was an older coloured man and the other was a newer and younger man. As Kristoff and Anna approached they heard them talking.

"Wow! These youngsters are getting younger and younger! I wonder what that poor girl did to deserve this!"

The younger officer responded with "I know! She must be a couple of years younger than me. It's such a waste of a good life." As Kristoff reached them he withdrew his badge from this pocket while Anna withdrew hers form her handbag they both showed the officers who then let them under the tape.

"Kristoff, I've been meaning to ask you, how do you keep your face so smooth? It's like you've never had hair grow there." Anna joked

"I've always liked my face smooth." he ran his hand over his chin. "But to tell you the truth I have never had much success with growing any type of beard. I have to say though my face is a lot softer and smoother than yours." Kristoff smirked.

"Well, aren't you a lucky one." Anna Rolled her eye. "But that doesn't seem to have helped you get a girlfriend now has it?" Anna remarked.

Kristoff Rolled his eyes and replied, "Well at least that makes the pair of us without dates, doesn't it?" He smirked and raised his eyebrows. Just as Anna was about to retort they reached the tent where there was an officer waiting for them.

"You two the detectives?" The female officer looked down at her notes and began without waiting for an answer. "We have a female, mid twenties with two stab wounds to the abdomen. The doc said she hasn't been dead long, four to five hours. We have one person who claims to be a witness, but we haven't found out why he didn't phone the police straight away."

Kristoff turned to face Anna when the woman had finished talking. "I'll take the body, you can take the witness, as I know how much you love interviewing people." Kristoff laughed making Anna roll her eyes and shake her head as she made her way pass him towards the witness, A young boy with light blonde hair and pale skin was sitting on the kerb.

"Hey Hun, how you feeling?" Anna sat down beside the blonde boy. She looked at him with concern on her face, she hated it when kids witnessed or were involved in murder.

"I'm okay. You're a detective ain't you? I've seen loads of TV shows with detectives in." The boy sounded excited but then his smile dropped slightly. "Oh, you're here to ask me questions, ain't you?" the young boy's voice dropped as he looked at Anna, she nodded. "That's alright, Got to try and catch the bad guy right?" He was trying to sound excited again.

"You know you're being really brave giving a statement, you do know that right?"

"Yeah." He looked down at his hands for a moment then looked up and continued. "Sorry about not calling sooner about what I saw, I had went out to see an over eighteen movie with my mum knowing and she would have killed me if she knew."

"So..." Anna began. "What's your name and how old are you?"

"Umm..." The boy sighed. "My name is Olaf Frost, I'm thirteen years old."

* * *

**Hey, It's Werevamp here, I just thought I'd post this to see what people thought, It's been in my head a while and I wanted to try it out for once. Please Tell me your thoughts on this and please tell me if you think I should continue.**

**Also sorry about any mistakes I am dyslexic but I am also trying to improve on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Umm..." The boy sighed. "My name is Olaf Frost, I'm thirteen years old."_

"Okay and you went out to watch a movie without your mother's consent. Tell me what happen next." Anna said taking out her note pad and pen.

"Well... After the movie was over I was walking home when I saw this girl with ginger hair, she was waiting to cross the road." As Olaf spoke Anna was taking down notes. "When the lights changed she began to cross, That's when another woman on the opposite side also started to cross, The woman was wearing a bright red hoodie and jeans, I could see that she had blonde hair braided to the side, but her hood was pulled up so I couldn't see her face." Olaf looked down at his feet

squeeze

"It's okay. You're doing brilliantly." Anna put her hand on shoulder giving it a light squeeze, When he looked up she gave a light smile and nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Anyway as they crossed." Olaf continued "I saw the one in the red hoodie bump into the other girl, The girl stopped walking right away but the other in the red hood kept walking. She... She... Looked right at me... Her eyes were red, like blood red. Then she carried on walking like nothing happen, when I looked at the ginger girl..." Olaf started to sob. "She was lying on the ground. Her eyes wide open... Blood was on the ground, I got scared. That's when I started to run and I didn't stop till I was back in my bed. I tired to sleep but all I could see was both of their eyes staring at me. As I walked to school this morning I saw the cops and I knew I had to tell someone what had happened." The tears were streaming down his cheek, Anna grabbed some tissues and gave them to Olaf.

Inside the tent Kristoff gave a look around while putting on gloves, he kneel down and pulled the sheet back and looked at the woman on the floor, she had long ginger hair and blue eyes. "Any personal effects on the body?" He asked to everyone.

"None on the body but she was carrying a handbag which is over here." A young officer answered him. Looking up Kristoff could see the bag to which he had referred to, he recovered the girl then got up and went over to the bag.

"Anyone done anything to this yet?" Kristoff asked the room again.

"No, only pictures of it taken so far sir." The young officer once again answered him, nodding Kristoff picked up the bag and opened it, inside he found a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, keys, a purse and a letter, after getting the young officer to photograph the content Kristoff took out the purse and opened it to find £25 and a drivers licence, taking out the driving licence he read the information on it. Her name was Katie Smith, she was 24 years old, born 16th February 1990, Putting the ID back and placing the purse back in the bag and took out the letter.

Already being open the content slipped out onto the floor. Kristoff bend down and picked it up. Under it there had been a shoe print which had been under the bag. Calling the young officer back he had him take pictures of it. Looking back toward the letter that was addressed to Katie, it was from North Weselton Uni, It had when Katie was to return to uni on it.

"Damn, looks like she was on her way to becoming a good lawyer." Kristoff sighed. Looking around all Kristoff could really see on the floor was blood. No sign of any weapons. Looking towards a man in blue overalls with medical examiner on his back he spoke. "Hey Doc, how did Katie here die?" The man turned and looked at him, he had grey hair ad was wearing a pair of thick glasses.

"From the tests done I would say she bled to death but further tests are needed to tell for sure."

"Do you have any idea what type of weapon was used and has there been any sign of the weapon?" Kristoff asked.

"No sign of any weapon here, I also can't seem to place what type of weapon was used to kill this poor dear." The doctor said looking back at Katie's body.

"Tell me when you get something okay?"

"Right, will do." Kristoff got up and walked out of the tent and started to straighten his suit back out, when he looked up he saw Anna walking towards him, he decided to walk and meet her half way.

Kristoff explained what he had found near the body, after Anna explain what had happened with the witness, both looked up as to see two officers moving a trolley which had Katie's body on it. The two of the continued to walk to the car where they were planning to head to Katie's home address.

* * *

****Hey, It's Werevamp here again, so what did you guys think of this chapter :D I know I need to make them longer but it's hard alright and sorry it's taken a while for me to upload this, I have been very busy of late and it's taken me longer then I thought to upload this I really am sorry. **  
**

****Anyway I hope you enjoyed this :) thanks to all those who reviewed. ****

****Bye :D****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kristoff, do you think anyone can kill?" Anna asked while seated in the passenger seat, Kristoff stared out the front for a bit before glancing at Anna.

"Well, I believe that anyone is capable of killing, if they needed to whether it's from; rage, fear, hate or even compassion. I think anyone can do it." Anna contemplates Kristoff as he spoke, she turned and looks out of the front as well. "What about you shortcake? Do you believe anyone can kill?"

"I don't believe that, I think it takes a person with a certain mind set to take another's life and don't call me shortcake, just because you're a giant doesn't make me short." They continued their discussion until they reached Katie's home address.

As they approached they catch sight of a sign which said, "Oaken's trading post and sauna."

Just as the sign had said when they entered they saw a range of items for sale as well as a couple of doors leading else where.

"Yoo hoo, welcome to Oaken's trading post and sauna, how can I help you?" A man behind a counter had spoke, making Anna and Kristoff jump. Looking at the man they could see he was a large muscular man with pale skin, short blond hair with side burns, a moustache and light blue eyes, Anna could hear a dog barking in the background.

Anna and Kristoff pulled out their badges and showed him. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private Mr..."

"Smith and sure though here." He stood up, towering over both Anna and Kristoff he walked towards door, They both followed him though. While walking though the hall Anna noted the number of pictures of his family were on the walls, including one of a little baby being held by a woman who could only be Katie's mother.

"Andre." Oaken called, Another man appeared and looked at him with a smile. "could you look after the shop while I speak to these officers please?"

"Sure hun, call me if you need me." With that Andre left and Oaken lead Anna and Kristoff into his living room, where he gestured to the pair of them to sit down, as he did the same.

"Mr Smith," Kristoff began. "We are here because of a Katie Smith, how do you know Katie?"

Oaken looked shocked. "Katie's my daughter, why is she in some sort of trouble?" Worry started to haunt his face.

"Is her mother around?" Kristoff inquired

"Umm... No, she died when Katie was a babe."

"May we ask how did she died?" Anna asked.

"She was stabbed on the way home one night." Anna and Kristoff looked at each other. "Look tell me what's wrong, where's my baby girl? Where is Katie?" Oaken started to raise his voice, his voice brittle.

"Mr Smith, I am so sorry, but your daughter was found this morning, She had been stabbed..."

"WHAT! NO! You're lying. There's no way my Katie could have been... No!" Oaken had jumped up yelling, waving his hands around.

Andre ran in when he had heard the yelling, while speaking to Oaken in a foreign tongue, Anna and Kristoff couldn't understand what was being said. After several minutes of talking Oaken finally calmed down enough to sit back down.

"Mr Smith," Anna spoke in a soft voice. "I know this is hard, but we need to ask you some questions." Oaken looked up at Anna and nodded. "Can you tell me when you last saw or spoke to your daughter?"

"Last night before she left to go out with her friends, I was telling her to be safe and not to be foolish."

Kristoff had quietly pulled his note pad out and began to take notes. "Do you know the names of the friends she went out with?"

"I don't know a bunch of girls from her uni."

"Okay, did she have any enemies or anyone she didn't get along with?"

"No, my daughter, she's a kind, sweet girl, she hates to fight or argue."

"One last question Mr Smith, did Katie have any angry exs at all?"

"Not that I know of, I was never involved in my daughter's love life." He looked down staring at hiss hands, a loud bang made them all jump and look around towards the door, which had opened and a German Shepard came bounding in.

"Major!" Andre and Oaken shouted but Major paid them no mind and ran straight to Kristoff, He stroked Major's head, Major sat down and let Kristoff stroke him more.

"That's very strange. Major normally hates new people, he must like the smell of you."

"He must do. Well I think that's all me and Anna need, I'm sorry for your loss Mr Smith."

Please do everything in your power to find the monster who did this to my baby girl." Oaken stood up, Kristoff and Anna doing the same.

"We will Mr Smith." Kristoff shook Oaken's hand.

Once in the car they headed back to the office. Anna was inquiring about a few things. "Kristoff, why is it when you're around animals they always seem to like you no matter what?"

"I don't know, I've always been good with animals, maybe I'm just a really good person and the animals can tell, huh." He replied, nudging Anna with his elbow, she giggled.

Deciding to change the subject Anna spoke again. "God, I've got this massive family dinner tonight and I know all they will be asking me is if I found someone yet, or why haven't you found someone yet with all the choices out there I'm sure you should have found someone by now, blah blah blah." Anna rolled her eyes while Kristoff laughed.

When they reached the office Kristoff grabbed the whiteboard and blue-taced the picture of Katie up in the middle. "So here's what we know, Katie Smith, aged 24, daughter of Oaken Smith, went out last night with a group of friends, who we need to track down, as well as that we need to track her last moments." As he spoke he made notes on the board. Drawing a line he wrote killer with a question mark above it. "All we know is that the killer is female, has blond hair and according to our witness has blood red eyes, could be contacts."

While Kristoff was going though the possibilities Anna was heading to a different department to get the old case file of Katie's mother, Beth Smith. Once she had the file and returned to her desk. She began to flip through the file, skimming the pages till she read something interesting. The prime suspect had been wearing a red jacket, had blond hair, as well as red eyes. Just like theirs.

Anna stood up and stared at Kristoff who stopped talking to look at her. "Kristoff you're not going to believe this."

* * *

****Hey, It's Werevamp here again, so what did you guys think of this chapter :D, ********I just wanna ask the last 3 chapters I had written up as one chapter would you have preferred one long chapter or the 3 short ones? Also s********orry for taking so long to type this one out. ********A lot of stuff has happen in my life since my last post.****

**Good points:**

**1\. I got a job :D after nearly 2 years without one I am now employed once more yay I start tomorrow :D**

**2\. I have the next chapter planned just need to write it out then type it.**

**Bad points:**

**1\. My nan died today :( I didn't really know her as she lived in Wales and I live in England but still sad about it.**

**2\. I am nervous as hell about fucking up this job I've never work in this kinda place before and there will be over night shifts and very late/ early shifts :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Hood chapter 4**

As Kristoff's light brown eyes focused on the road in front, Anna's mind was racing with questions. 'The same killer what are the chances of that?'

'The woman must be Umm.. 2014 – 1990 is … Forget it! She must be a lot older then what Olaf said.'

At the same time Kristoff's thoughts came to the same conclusion.

'She must be a lot older then what that boy said.'

'Did he say an age or did Anna forget to ask again...'

' What's the kid's name again … Olaf … Strange as hell name.'

As his thoughts finally started to slow down he voiced one of the main questions. "Do you believe that this is the same killer Anna?"

Anna keeps watching the people as they drove past them. "I'm not sure," Anna muttered "I think there might be a chance, if that's true though Katie's death was planned for a while." Kristoff replied with a Hmm. "I believe we need to re-interview Olaf before we can conform or dismiss this information." Anna remarked.

Kristoff continued to drive giving a soft nod of his head. "This is the street right?" Slowing down to look at all the houses.

"Yep, this is it, should be the last house on the street." Anna responded smiling softly while admiring the houses around.

"Right." Unlike his friend, Kristoff couldn't just sit back and admire the nice house, he was getting a very strange feeling about this place. It was like something was pulling the alarm bell in his brain.

As they pulled up Kristoff spoke. "The engine sounds like something is going wrong, you go ahead and I'll join you in a bit okay?"

"Alright, don't want the car to brake down and us stuck walking home. God that would be a long walk." Anna replied before climbing out of the car.

'What number was it again … Umm oh yeah number 156, just go though the gate and wow …" Anna's inner-monolog was cut short when she caught sight of the garden. There was a curved stone path to the front door, all along the path sides were rose bushes with the most vibrant looking roses Anna had ever seen in her life. Looking at the rest of the garden, the grass was a lushes green and very well kept, there was a gorgeous pond with what Anna knew as koi in it. The pond itself had a selection of statuses surrounding it. The whole sight made Anna a little jealous as she only had a one bedroom apartment.

Getting closer to the house Anna could see it was big, like really big it might as well be called a mansion than a house. It had two floors with eight windows on the front.

When she finally reaches the front door she takes a deep breath in and knocked. "One moment please." A woman's voice called from the other side. Anna bit her lip and carried on looking around her until the front door opened.

"I'm sorry about that." The women said smiling, Anna looked her up and down quickly. She was wearing blue skinning jeans, a black vest top with a red and navy blue plaid shirt over it. On her shoulders Anna could see the woman's blond hair resting, she looked back at the blonds face and met her eyes. Ice blue eyes met teal ones. The blond smiled at her.

Remembering why she was here she asked. "I... Is th... this." She cleared her throat and tried again. "Is this the home of Olaf Frost?"

"Yes it is, how can I help you?" Her smile never left her face.

"My... My name is detective Summers, I work for Arendelle homicide department and Olaf was a witness I a murder we are investigating."

"Well detective Summers, my name is Elsa Frost and might I say it's amazing that someone as as young as you is a homicide detective." She smiled sweetly at Anna as the redhead blushed and stuttered a thank you.

Back at the car Kristoff was arguing with himself. "What the hell is wrong with you, there is nothing wrong here just go in with Anna, you know she'll mess up on her own." "I can deal with that." "But you won't get the killer if she messes up." Kristoff shakes his head and locks the car, he stands there a moment longer then makes his way to the gate.

"Well Olaf's inside if you would like to talk." Elsa moved a bit to make room for Anna to get past.

"Cool, Oh yeah my partner is just taking a look at the car and will be along shortly." She gestured behind her, just as she did so Kristoff walked up and smiled.

"Sorry, car problems." Elsa nodded paying Kristoff no mind as he and Anna enter the house.

While walking down the hall Elsa called up the stairs. "Olaf dear, there are people here to see you." She turned and faced Anna. "The living room is just through there and if you would like to take a seat we can wait for him to get down here."

They walked into the living room, looking around Anna was amazed again. There was a 3 seater leather couch against one wall, a two seater and two armchairs placed around the room. The carpet was a dark blue with a dark red rug on top. Photo's of Elsa and Olaf covered the walls.

Elsa sat in one of the armchairs while Anna and Kristoff sat on the three seater opposite her. Elsa smiled while watching Anna take a seat, nt once did her attention fall on Kristoff.

"Has Olaf informed you about why we are here?" Anna asked crossing her legs her heart pounding while fighting off a nerviness she had developed around the blond woman.

"Yes he did." She shook her head. "I can't believe this happen here in Arendelle of all places. That poor girl, I wish this hadn't of happen and I wish my little boy didn't have to see it." She sighed/ "He's putting on a brave face but I cn tell it effecting him."

"I'..."

"Hey! Look what I made at school!" The ginger child ran in carrying a tray with a china plate on it, a goofy grin on his face. He looked around the room to see who else was there in the room, Anna smiled gentle and he smiled back. That's when his attention fell upon Kristoff, He took a quick breath in and frozen in place dropping the tray. Everyone jumped as the china plate smashed into pieces. Anna got up to try and help.

"It's okay detective Summers, I wouldn't want you to cut your hand." Elsa smiled, Anna stopped sitting back down as the blond got up and walked to Olaf and the plate. Kristoff had to stifle a giggle at the look on Anna's face.

"What's wrong?" She whispered so quietly that Anna and Kristoff couldn't hear.

"He smells funny." Olaf whispered back just as quietly, while picking up the pieces of plate and placing them on the tray, she glanced at Kristoff while breathing in through her nose. Her eyes widen as she turned to Olaf, placing her hand o his shoulder she warned him.

"Stay away from him, he's a dormant werewolf and very dangerous right now." Olaf nodded, grabbing the tray she raised looking at the detectives. "I'm so sorry, he wasn't expecting to see you so soon." She gave the best smile she could.

"It's quite alright Miss Frost, I can understand why he would be shocked."Anna replied smiling softly at Olaf, her heart just settling back down to it's normal pace.

Elsa nodded and turned to place the tray on the table close by while passing Olaf she gave him a half smile showing off a tooth much longer then the rest that wasn't there before.

"Let's have some fun with the baby wolf." She chuckled softly, Olaf still being the only one who could hear her.

Olaf moved and sat down in the chair next to Elsa's chair just as she took her seat again. "I'm really sorry about everything that has happened today, this has been a Pawsitively awful thing to happen." Olaf smiled lightly, giving off his most innocent look he could muster, Elsa coughed lightly as Anna smiled ever so lightly.

"You are a really sweet boy Olaf." Elsa glanced at Anna a half mile on her lips.

"Howls the case going?" Olaf asked, looking towards Kristoff, he was shifting in his seat ever so slightly.

"It's going well, we just needed to ask you a few more questions if you don't mind?" Kristoff answered. The ginger boy glanced to Elsa who whispered without moving her lips

"I don't think he knows about his imPawsible changing, but he will do soon." The corner of her lips twitched. "I think it's alright as long as Olaf is up to it. She finished in her normal tone. Olaf nodded, Kristoff shifted in the seat again this time getting an annoyed stare by Anna.

Kristoff tried to remain still and listen to the surrounding conversation but he couldn't. All he cold feel was his bones moving and shaking inside his skin. The urge to stand and run off was getting stronger by the second, just as Anna was going to ask the first question Kristoff stood up, Looking at Anna he spoke quickly

"I'm sorry Anna I have to go right now, something came up ." Before Anna could even ask what was going on he left the room in a hurry.

Anna sat there with her mouth open; stunned at how her partner had acted, Elsa and Olaf tired to keep a straight face.

Kristoff walked down the street getting faster and faster the further he walked. He could feel a blackness in his chest, it wanted out, it wanted control. A cracking could be heard from Kristoff's shoulders, Pain followed with every single crack.

He was running faster then he should be, getting closer and closer to the ground, the last thing he remembered was running o all fours and a supernatural loud howl before everything going blank.

Birds. Birds singing. Bright lights. They were the things Kristoff woke up and they were the only thing that seem a little real since meeting Elsa, Opening his eyes Kristoff winced at the bright light trying to figure out what it was. It was the sun and it was just rising. Kristoff tried to remember that night and what happened but it was all a blank, it had been early evening when he entered Elsa's with Anna.

Sitting up he looked around him, a small breeze made him realise one true fact, He was sat naked in a field. His confusion only grow.

A giggle caught his attention, he turned to the source of the noise. A woman was sat on a small boulder, she smiled at him. She was a short woman 5'2" in Kristoff's opinion, she had dirty blond hair, which had been placed in pigtails, bright blue eyes, she wore a sleeveless red shirt with a black miniskirt. While Kristoff stared at her she placed a lollipop in her mouth.

Giggling again she asks "Ruff night love."

* * *

**Hey everyone Werevamp here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm really sorry about the amount of time this has taken me to post. With birthdays holidays and work I haven't had much time to sit down and write this chapter, I also chose with this chapter was to keep it as a whole instead of breaking it up like last time. so tell me what you think please as i do like to hear what you guys think ok well night xx**

**P.s. please excuse any spelling/grammar as i am running on zero sleep for the past two nights xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"Ruff night love?"_

Kristoff stared at the blond girl. Looking her up and down. She tilted her head at him then smiled waiting to see his reaction.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Who aren't I." She replied giggling again. "Oh don't worry you can trust me." Jumping off the rock the young woman walked up to Kristoff and held out her hand. "The names Sera, Sear Waters." She said smiling sweetly at him.

Kristoff looked at her hand then back at her, slowly he extended his hand to hers and shook it saying. "I'm detective Kristoff Jones."

"Wow a detective huh, well it really doesn't matter as you can tell, first shifts are always the hardest and most painful and..."

"Wait, what?" Kristoff interrupted. "What are you going on about first shift?" Sera laughed and shook her head looking back to Kristoff seeing his face getting more confused by the second.

"Wait you're not joking are you?" She said with no trace of laughter in her voice, Kristoff shakes his head. "Oh god, you know what you are at least right?" The pitch of her voice started to rise with each word she spoke when Kristoff shook his head again she sighed turned around and walked back to the rock.

"Firstly we are children of the moon or as others like to call us werewolves. Th..." Kristoff's laughter stopped her talking as she turned to look at him raising an eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me Werewolves!" Kristoff continued to laugh. Sera giggled softly to herself walking back to Kristoff. Standing in front of him she smiled, Kristoff stopped laughing and looked at her.

Moving quicker than anything Kristoff had ever seen before he felt her hand close around his throat, His eyes widen with fear as he felt her nails grow longer and sharper then before his eyes her blue eyes changed to red. The whites of her eyes filling with blackness.

While she smiled wider Kristoff was shocked to see Sera's teeth had become sharp, dangerous and deadly fangs. The growl that was heard from Sera's throat was making every hair on Kristoff's body stand on edge.

"Think I'm joking now?" Sera growled in a deep demonic voice.

"Sera!" Kristoff and Sera both turned their heads to see what the source of the voice was. A 5' 11" tall man was leaning against a tree not too far away. Kristoff noted he had brown hair with bright green eyes. The man had stubble across his jaw as though he had forgotten to shave yesterday, he was wearing a grey button-up shirt with a brown waistcoat.

The man continued flipping through the small book he was reading. "Sorry," Sera spoke in her normal high pitched voice while letting go of Kristoff, he looked at her once again. Seeing her close up, she had no out of place features, the fangs, and sharp nails were gone and her eyes were back to being blue once again. She got up and moved back to the rock sitting on the top.

"What the fuck is going on?" The man against the tree snaps the little red book shut and looks at Kristoff with an emotionless face, tilting his head slightly.

"I'll explain once you have some clothes on." Kristoff looks down once again remembering he hasn't got anything on or even covering himself. Feeling his face heat up he looks up just in time to see a bag being thrown to him. Upon opening the bag he sees his jogging bottoms and a grey vest top which he pulls out and puts them on as fast as he can.

"We like to call ourselves children of the moon." The man explained. "But some call us werewolves even fewer call us lycans. We are not werewolves as the moon doesn't control when we change, though it does cause our first shift to occur. Most lycans are immoral, but can be killed. If crushed to show an example. The reason I say most is born lycans are immoral but humans who were bitten are not, like you I take it."

"But I wasn't bitten!" Sera and the man stared at him.

"Not bitten hmm..." The man opened the little red book once again. "Where are you from Kristoff?"

"I'm an orphan, they say my parents are dead and I'm not from around here but I don't know also who are you?"

"Hmm not from here and an orphan hmm." The man starts flipping through the pages "Ah ha I found it. You Kristoff might just be the last living member of the Ziglur family, also the names Adam." He gives a little bow. "May I ask were you born on this date in the year 1989?"

Kristoff stopped thinking. 'It's morning which means today is the 15th. Which means today is my birthday.' He nodded.

Smiling Adam explained. "The Ziglur's were a pureblood family, now if I may do you have a birthmark oddly shaped like a paw on your chest?"

Kristoff nodded slowly. Adam stopped flipping the pages of his book. "Today in 1989 was the day the last male of the family was born. "His expression sadden for a moment. "There was… There was a situation and that child was saved and taken somewhere safe."

Sera jumped from the rock again. "If he wishes to know more he should speak to Gideon but as of now we should be off." the pair began to walk away. Sera turned to Kristoff. "The clothes you were wearing yesterday are also in the bag by the way." she smiled opening a new lolly and while walking away placed it in her mouth.

Looking into the bag Kristoff saw the suit from yesterday ripped to pieces. Shaking his head he done the bag up and putting it over his shoulder began to walk away only to stop shortly after and shout.

"Oh shit! I forgot about Anna!"

**Okay, guys so I really hope you enjoyed please review if you did :)**

**I'm so sorry about the time it's taken me to write this I just have so much going on with my life and it's really hard to find the motivation to write right now but you can thank my friend Asa for pushing me and helping me write this chapter without him I don't know what would have happened so again I hope you enjoyed and Lots of love bye, for now, see you in the next chapter X Werevamp666 X**


End file.
